Fallen From Grace
by Wild Cat 214
Summary: "Are you sure you want to pick a fight with me?" she asked. Zuko glared in reply. "I think I can handle a girl like you." She smirked, and the small, three-pronged mark on her forehead began glowing blue. "Bad move. I'm a girl unlike anything you've ever seen, Sparky." The two silently dared each other to make the first move; neither wished to strike first and lose the upper hand.
1. Prologue: Aide's Last Mistake

_**Prologue: Aide's Last Mistake**_

 **Author's Notes: This is a story featuring a character from an original story that I plan on writing, and maybe turning into a video game. You know, when I can actually code and make something worth playing. By the by, a meep is a cow/sheep hybrid creature that I will probably post an image of at some point. Probably. I'm taking a break from my other fics, until I can get caught up on them, but I _will_ finish them. I don't want to be that author who never updates, but I'm in a different fandom mood than my other stories, so I need to work on this so I can still write something! But I promise I will update with new chapters for all of my stories, eventually.**

 **Spirit Coloration (this will make sense when you read further):**

 **Aide – black fur w/ white belly, sky blue arrow on forehead, darker sky blue wing edges and lighter sky blue feathers, sky blue tuft of fur on tail, white eyes**

 **Gurande – gray fur w/ darker gray belly, yellow arrow on forehead, gold wing edges and pale yellow feathers, yellow tuft of fur on tail, dark gray eyes**

 **Grandpa (Tim) – dark gray fur w/ sapphire belly, purple arrow on forehead, dark purple wing edges and lavender feathers, purple tuft of fur on tail, sapphire eyes**

 **Jab – white fur w/ black belly, red arrow on forehead, darker red wing edges and pale red feathers, red tuft of fur on tail, black eyes**

 **Pekenio – mint fur w/ brown belly, green arrow on forehead, dark green wing edges and light green feathers (greener hue than fur), green tuft of fur on tail, brown eyes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The only things I can claim are my OC's.**

 _Italics – truespeak_

* * *

 _ **Aide's POV**_

" _Aide Lagarian, disciple of Tim Lagarian of Karaka Village, the Council of Spirits has reviewed your history. While you have done much for Master Tim, this sort of mistake cannot be tolerated,_ " the voice of Gurande boomed out above me. I cringed, feeling my ears flatten against my head, and did my best to shrink. Oh, this was really bad. I hadn't meant to bring that pack of monsters with me when I was done in the forest. I certainly hadn't intended for them to attack Fluffle's herd of meeps while she was taking a nap. Now we had a herd of traumatized little bleaters and one very angry rabbit-woman in Karaka Village, and a very doomed spirit in the Spirit World.

" _The Council will now decide your fate._ "

Hours seemed to pass as I waited for the verdict. Would they rescind my guardian spirit powers? ...Come to think of it, could they do that? After I earned them and they became a part of me, was it possible to take them away?

Would they banish me to some unfamiliar locale, where I would have to go through with this entire process again? If so, where would they sent me? I like Karaka Village. It was warm and peaceful, aside from the rare monster attack and wintertime.

Would they simply lock me away somewhere in the Spirit World until I had atoned for my accident?

Would they take me away from Grandpa? Pass my apprenticeship to some other spirit that didn't like me? I didn't have very many friends in the Spirit World, except for Grandpa and Jab. How could I handle being someone else's disciple?

" _Aide Lagarian, the Council of Spirits has reached a decision. For your mistake, we are sending you to another realm, one where you will be sealed inside a mortal form until the day you die. Upon that occasion, you will return to the Spirit World and receive the powers you will leave behind,_ " Gurande tolled ominously. I flinched. So this was my punishment? To be forced to be mortal, to lose all of my special powers, to be banished to another realm entirely, where things might be totally different? Harsh.

" _Know this. The realm we are sending you to is not like the one you are accustomed to. Some of the inhabitants have strange powers that the populace of this realm do not possess. You, too, will be given powers, though not as strong as the ones you currently have,_ " he warned. There was a pause before he added, " _At the insistence of Master Tim._ "

I sighed in relief. At least Grandpa had given me the help he could. Though I still wondered what sort of powers I would have, I was grateful that the sentence wasn't too bad. They could have stuck me in a human form and made me immortal, so that I would forever be a human. That would have sucked.

" _Master Gurande, I thank you and the Council for this lenient sentence,_ " I replied respectfully, spreading my wings wide as I bowed, letting one leg extend out while I tucked the other beneath me. " _Please, what sort of powers will I be given?_ "

Gurande harrumphed and cleared his throat, which was completely unnecessary. He was a spirit. We're always in perfect health – in the Spirit World, anyways.

"A _ide Lagarian, the Council has decided to bestow upon you the power to shapeshift. You will be sent to this other realm in your current form, but upon arrival, you will be able to become human at will. In your spirit form, you will still be able to create glyphs, though they will be weaker in strength and last for a shorter amount of time, and you will be able to use your Spirit Mark. In your human form, you will still be able to use your Spirit Mark, but you will not be able to create glyphs. Is this acceptable?_ " he informed me exasperatedly. I guess he didn't want to be the one to waste time on answering my questions. Well, tough luck. If I was getting banished to some mortal realm, he had to put up with me for a little while longer.

" _Yes, Master Gurande. When will I be transported to this other realm?_ "

" _Master Pekenio will transport you at sunset, when the boundaries between the realms becomes weaker. Do not be late, or we shall take away one of these powers we have so graciously bestowed,_ " Gurande warned. I nodded and blinked once. Feh. I was never late. He should know that by now.

" _I understand. I shall present myself at the Dusk Gate, then?_ "

" _Yes. Now go. Say your goodbyes; you will not be seeing anyone from here for a long time._ "

I bowed again, turned, and scampered out of the Hall of Judgment. Jeez, these older spirits were scary, and not just because I was basically a child. So what if I was only 54 years old (which, in human years, is, like, two years)? I had still become a pretty powerful guardian spirit! But the Council... oh, the Council. They're the smartest, the strongest, and the touchiest spirits around, almost as old as the Spirit World itself. The only things older are the High Spirits, and they don't get involved with us. They handle the big things – the moons, the suns, the worlds, the oceans, the skies, you know, immense, very important parts of the universe – not disputes between the younger spirits.

* * *

I met Grandpa and Jab near the Dusk Gate, where Master Pekenio was waiting for sunset to come. The two of them looked at me with concern.

" _Aide, are you okay? The Council wasn't too harsh, were they?_ " Jab asked. He knew from experience how bad the punishments could be; he _had_ accidentally burned down his master's shrine once, which made the Council force him to rebuild it all on his own, including getting the materials and constructing it himself. But that's what happens when you're a fire-based spirit like Jab. Things have a tendency to catch on fire. Myself, I was lucky enough to be an emotion-based spirit. All I had to do was pay attention to how I was feeling and make sure it didn't get too intense. Emotions are all well and good, but when they escalate in a spirit like me, bad things happen.

" _I'm fine, Jab. I'm just banished to another realm until I die there, and then I can come back. Who knows? Maybe the time differences between our realm and that one are big enough that I can live out a mortal life and come back, and only five minutes will have passed,_ " I replied offhandedly. He didn't seem convinced – as proven by the constant flicking of his tail – but he had to accept this. It was the only way he could avoid getting in trouble as well.

Once Jab had gotten his touching piece of concern in, it was Grandpa's turn. Now, I admit that I hadn't been the best of granddaughters, or disciples, but I had done what he asked of me. I had taken care of the village as his personal assistant and go-between for the inhabitants of Karaka Village, I had boosted my own spiritual power in the process, and the only reason I wasn't being promoted to an actual guardian spirit was because of one little mistake. One teeny accident that resulted in a very unhappy rabbit-woman.

It must have really hurt Grandpa's pride in his family to know that I was being banished.

" _Aide, promise me you won't start any wars or anger any spirits. The realm that you're being sent to has its own region of the Spirit World, with its own spirits. I just... Promise me you'll be careful. Promise me,_ " he begged wearily. Cleaning up after my mess had really taken a lot out of him. The stab of guilt and shame in my heart was almost enough to make me want to ask for something else, something that would allow me to make it up to Grandpa, anything! As long as I could help him, I'd do it.

" _I promise, Grandpa. I won't start any wars, anger any spirits, or go mucking around in other people's business without their permission. It'll be just like training,_ " I said lightheartedly, trying to cheer him up. He grunted and rested his chin on top of my head.

" _Somehow I doubt that, but you're the one who's traveling to another realm. I guess I have to trust your judgment on this,_ " he deadpanned. I giggled and butted my head against him, making him back up to give me a kind glare of disapproval.

Before he could start a scolding on how I should treat my elders with respect, Master Pekenio cleared his throat. Sunset had come.

" _Aide Lagarian, please step closer to the Dusk Gate so that I may begin your transfer,_ " he said imperiously. I brushed the fur of my tail over the wings of my grandfather and friend then hurried over. Keeping my ride waiting would be just plain rude.

" _Are you ready for the transferal process? You will experience some minor discomfort and a slight ache in the heart, but it will pass once you have exited the dimension vortex,_ " he explained, clearly not caring if I got cold feet because of his little talk. I spared a glance back at the spirits who would miss me, sighed, and turned back to give him one nod in answer.

" _Then step underneath the Dusk Gate. I need to activate the proper realm orbs, and I do not know how long that will take._ "

I took up a seat underneath the gleaming obsidian of the Dusk Gate and waited, watching as the earth-based spirit used his Spirit Mark to make the green, spherical gems wrapped with two bands of gold spin and glow.

" _Master Gurande probably didn't tell you this earlier, but there are a few other things you need to know. When you pass through the Dusk Gate and enter this new realm, you will not be able to speak the human tongue. All you can use is the truespeak,_ " Pekenio said conversationally. I cocked my head to the side and blinked.

" _What else? I assume there's more,_ " I replied curiously. He nodded, confirming that my assumptions were correct. " _You will still have your spirit eyes, but they will not be much use, since this is a realm with foreign spirits, and they might have different signatures. Be careful when dealing with them. Also, when you turn human, you gain another power besides the ability to switch forms. However, we are not sure what it is, so you will simply have to discover it for yourself. Is that alright?_ "

" _I think I can handle not knowing an ability of mine. Thanks for asking, though,_ " came my dry remark. He chuckled, and with a quick brush of his green arrow, the last orb turned on. Warm, purple and red light appeared around me, lifting me into the air with no help from my wings and raising me to the center of the Dusk Gate.

" _Aide Lagarian, know this. We cannot help you while you are in this other realm. You will have to rely on foreign spirits and powers to survive. Try not to die too soon. It would be a shame if you came back before we could finish getting your welcome home party together,_ " Pekenio said with the most serious expression I have ever seen on anyone except Grandpa when he's talking about the duties spirits have towards their mortal charges. The twinkle in his brown eyes, of course, showed me he was making a funny, and I giggled.

" _There better be cake and balloons when I get back. Shiny silver ones, with red strings, and it will be red velvet or there will be Underworld to pay,_ " I said grimly, just before the dimension vortex sucked me inside. I was on my way to a new life. And like it or not, I was going to stay there until the day I died. Only then would I see my family and friends again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: For those of you wondering, truespeak is basically telepathy, and according to what I have planned out for Aide's homeworld, is the original language of all beings. Humans simply lost the ability to use it as they lost touch with nature and became more "civilized" and technological. Aide will use it to talk to basically everyone, and she has control over who hears it. Unfortunately, she can't read minds, so the others have to talk out loud, which will probably make for some weird conversations, at least from the perspective of the people not involved in it.**

 **Reviews are welcome, as always! Ask any questions you have, and I will answer them. That is, if answering won't be giving away any big spoilers. I don't mind them, but I'm pretty sure most of you do, and I don't want to do that to my readers.**

 **Wild Cat 214, out! *flies off into the dimension vortex***


	2. I: New Life

_**Chapter 1: New Life**_

 **Author's Notes: Hey, so, I just realized I haven't really described Aide or the other spirits beyond their colors, so here you go.**

 **Picture a black cat with a white belly. Now make its head a slightly flattened ball. Exchange its cat years for rabbit ears that fold in half. Shorten its muzzle. Make its nose black. Extend the white of the belly to about halfway down the tail. Put a sky blue tuft of fur at the tip. Take its eyes and remove the iris and pupil, leaving only white. Take away its toes and claws, leaving only tiny bits of bone and muscle at the ends of its lithe legs. Add a pair of wings that look suspiciously like those on the cover art for this fic. Add the arrow at the top of the cover art to the forehead of this creature. Take away its whiskers. Give it the blankest, most emotionless face possible.**

 **You now have a rough picture of Aide in your head. For the other spirits, just change the colors to match those I gave you in the last chapter and make them bigger (or smaller, in Pekenio's case). I'll probably post some concept art for Aide eventually, so you'll be able to picture her better then.**

 **Reviews:**

 **tokyoghoul234 – Hi there! I'll do my best to update often, but I can't promise anything beyond that. I hope that's okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. I'm just a poor writer with way too many ideas.**

 _Italics – truespeak/flashbacks (truespeak will be_ plain _then)_

* * *

 _ **Aide's POV**_

Going through the vortex was a lot like what Pekenio had described it as being, and not a bit like it at all. Red and violet light swirled around me, and for the first time in my 54 years, I felt like I was going to throw up. The nauseous feeling was accompanied by that ache in my chest where I had a heart – though unlike in mortals, it simply houses my soul and emotions, not blood – except that it wasn't just that part that hurt. My entire body felt sore and uncomfortable. It was like... like everything was changing.

That's when it hit me. The Dusk Gate was physically turning me into a mortal. It was taking my spirit body and removing all of the benefits that came with being an extremely powerful being, and turning me into a mortal.

'Well, this is just peachy, isn't it?' I griped mentally.

Now that I knew what was happening, I could actually feel the changes. Where once only energy and emotions had flowed through my body, now I could feel blood pumping away. Organs filled the space that used to be nothing but spirit energy. I could feel parts of me dying and splitting and moving in a way that frightened me. Was this was being a normal living being was like? 'Cause if it was, I did not like it. Not one little bit.

How did the people of Karaka Village put up with being mortal? It sucked!

Just as I was starting to get used to having a mortal body, the red and purple of the dimension vortex swirled away behind me, leaving me falling through the air toward what looked like a... was that a garden? With a pond? What the actual flip? Or Flip, as it were, since he was a very important spirit back home.

What in Flip's name was going on?

My musings on my new locale were cut short by the realization that I was about to die a horrible and probably painful death.

" _Oh, High Spirits, I don't want to die right now!_ " I screamed, spreading out my wings instinctively. It slowed my rapid descent just enough that, instead of splatting on the surface of the pond, I created a large wave that washed over the one witness to my stunning arrival.

Not the best way to begin my new life.

When I scrambled out of the half-empty pond – a few strange hybrids of turtles and ducks lying on the ground a short distance away, stunned – I shook myself dry and looked around. Well, it was definitely not a village like Karaka. More like a fancy palace. My survey of the area soon drew my attention to my human witness, a woman with black hair and amber eyes that was sitting against a tree. She was as wet as I had been, her clothes plastered to her skin and dangling from her limbs heavily, and her once-neat bun was in disarray. She was also extremely pregnant. Or fat, but I doubted that. The rest of her, besides her belly, seemed to be in excellent shape.

" _Oh, uh, sorry about that,_ " I apologized quickly, dipping my head in embarrassment. The woman blinked in surprise and looked at me with wide eyes.

"...Did you just talk?" she asked quietly. I nodded and spread my wings out, shaking the water off of the feathers as well. My fall into the pond had hurt far worse than getting hit by a skullbat's wing (which is very painful, believe me), and it had struck home just how much I had changed. Before my mistake, falling into a pond like that wouldn't have been so bad. Sure, I would have gotten wet, but I'd still be fine physically.

Now, though, the cold seeped right through my soft coat and into my bones, bypassing the new muscles and tendons and skin and getting right into the marrow. The damp state of my body bothered me, too. For one of the first times in my life, I actually felt the need to clean myself off.

"Amazing... a winged rabbit-cat that can talk... but your mouth isn't moving. How are you speaking?" she murmured in amazement. I raised one brow, which sounds a bit more impressive than the movement really is.

" _Haven't you heard of truespeak? Well, you're human, so I guess you wouldn't really know what that is,_ " I answered, padding across the wet grass towards her. The turtle-duck hybrids quacked at me indignantly as I passed, then waddled/hobbled into what was left of the pond after impact, and I eventually went up to her feet. When she made no movement to brush me away, I got closer and went up to her belly, walking alongside her outstretched legs to a point where I could easily look her in the eyes.

"Truespeak? No, I've never heard of it. Is that how you're talking to me?" she replied curiously. I nodded and looked at her belly.

" _Yeah. How much time is left, Miss...?_ " I trailed off, uncertain how to continue. Knowing her name would be a good way to start off this new relationship. The woman smiled and patted her belly.

"Ursa. My name is Ursa. And there's only a few weeks left until the baby comes. It's been a difficult confinement, but I'm sure the baby will be worth it," she told me brightly, with a brilliant smile. Ursa then looked at me with questioning eyes.

"What's your name, dear? I assume you have one, if you can communicate like this," came her dry remark. I chuckled silently and sat down, curling my tail around my legs.

" _My name is Aide Lagarian. I am, or... well, I_ was _a spirit. Now, I'm a shapeshifter,_ " I told her outright. Grandpa had taught me to be honest, both with others and myself. That wasn't just him telling me to avoid lies. It was also so I would be better able to understand my emotions, and thus be a better, stronger guardian spirit. Being emotion-based meant I needed to have a handle on knowing how I was feeling, and Grandpa had made sure I knew how to do that within the first few years of my staying with him, both as his granddaughter and his disciple.

"Aide? Like a helper or an assistant? What a strange name. Yet it suits you, somehow. You seem like the helpful type, Aide," Ursa replied warmly. I preened and adjusted my wings to a better position.

" _It's what I do. Speaking of being helpful, do you want me to help you get up? You should probably get into some dry clothes, seeing as you're pregnant and wet. I don't want you to have a miscarriage. That would be a terrible way to begin my new life._ " My concerned suggestion reminded her of our less-than-stellar introduction, and she nodded once.

"Yes, I think that would be very nice." I helped her to her feet with some assistance from my Spirit Mark – who knew the thing I normally used for defense could also help pregnant women to their feet? – and together we walked into the palace, towards what I presumed were her quarters.

* * *

That was how my new life began. Being mortal took some getting used to, especially the new sensations like hunger and cold and being rooted to the world, but with Lady Ursa teaching me how to be human and myself teaching me how to fly without the help of spiritual powers, I got by. I was there to provide comfort when she went through, not one, but TWO pregnancies and labors (simultaneously, I resolved never to have children while I am mortal), I never became human except when it was just us, and I learned that the new power I had as a human, which Pekenio and the rest of the Council of Spirits didn't know, was that I could bend fire, like many in this new home of mine. It was called the Fire Nation, a fitting name for a very hot country that was at war with the rest of the world.

Let's just say I was shocked when I learned about the war. It had begun when someone called Avatar Roku (a very important and powerful person, I gathered) died and the Fire Lord of then, Sozin, began his conquest of the world with Sozin's Comet. Hearing of the annihilation of the Southern Water Tribe's waterbenders, the genocide of the Air Nomads so that the next Avatar, who would be reborn into that nation, wouldn't be able to stop this war, the tragedies that were committed so that the Fire Nation would reign supreme, it sickened me. My time as a guardian spirit's disciple had taught me that life was valuable, and such a blatant disregard for it made me swear never to reveal what I was to anyone in the Fire Nation other than Lady Ursa. If Princes Ozai and Iroh – or, High Spirits forbid, Fire Lord Azulon – discovered I was a shapeshifter, I might be used in this war. Lady Ursa had warned me that, since I was such a "harmless" animal (I quickly proved to her that I was anything but), they might force me to be a spy and thus lead to the deaths of many Earth Kingdom soldiers. I completely agreed.

That was why neither Zuko nor Azula, or anyone else for that matter, knew that I was more than just Lady Ursa's pet. It was better for everyone. Even if it made a few things difficult for me.

* * *

It was about nine years after my arrival, during a trip to the vacation home on Ember Island. I was sitting in Lady Ursa's lap on the beach, still conspicuously in my spirit form (which I later learned was remarkably like a rabbit-cat, only with wings and strange colors, plus my Spirit Mark), when I realized something very life-changing and important.

 _"_ _So, Lady Ursa, I think it's best I tell you now, instead of letting you find out later. I think I've fallen in love with your son,_ " I said tonelessly, looking out at them as they played out in the waves. Azula wasn't as bad as she would become, but there was still something about her that spooked me. A part of her emotions was just... gone, like it had never existed, and so I avoided her. Plus, she liked to pull my tail or drop me in water or throw me from high places to see if I would fly. Azula was crazy – bad-crazy, not good-crazy.

But back to the story. Lady Ursa looked at me in surprise, pausing in her gentle rubbing behind my ears.

"...What?" she squeaked. I turned my head to look her in the eye. This always made people think I was really listening and interested in what they had to say back at Karaka Village, even though I typically was. Now I would use that to show just how serious and sincere I was.

" _Grandpa taught me never to lie, especially to myself, and I looked at my heart. Emotions have always been clear to me, even now that I'm mortal and can be human. I'm in love with your son,_ " I replied calmly, sitting up on my forelegs instead of lounging across her own legs. Her amber eyes searched my face for a few silent moments, and then she smiled warmly.

"I see. Will you show him your other form, then?" she murmured in a soft tone. It was better no one realized she was actually having a conversation with me. I rarely ever revealed that I could talk, except to her.

I nodded.

" _When we are older and he has... matured some, I will become human and confront him with my feelings. Until then, I will start off with talking to him. Baby steps, Ursa, baby steps,_ " came my dry reply. She giggled and continued petting me, even as I turned to look back at the boy splashing his sister with ocean water and laughing. He was nine years old, and I was eleven. It was certainly going to be a strange relationship, given that he was fourth in line for a throne and I was a shapeshifter. But I was willing to wait. Patience was always one of my strong suits.

Four years later, I was really glad this was the case.

Because how else would I be able to put up with a young prince, newly scarred, and newly banished from the land of his birth? Well, Lord Iroh was there, too, so that made the next three or so years bearable. And there was the matter of my love for him. Otherwise, I might have decided to just tie Zuko up and lock him in his room on the boat, so that I could find the Avatar on my own and ask him to end this stupid war before any more people died.

If I had done that, though, things might have turned out very differently. Especially for me.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Whoo, you have no idea how much trouble I was having coming up with this chapter. I went through, like, five different beginnings before I finally settled on this one. I just hope I didn't rush the whole "I'm in love with Zuko" thing. And yes, it** ** _is_** **kind of weird that she realized it when they were both technically kids, but hey, stranger things have happened. I just hope Lady Ursa wasn't too OOC. I always saw her as being very kind and gentle, and fierce and protective, when it comes to Zuko.**

 **Aide's a pretty weird character of mine, in general. Since she's divine (at least, she used to be), she's got a very different personality from the rest of my OC's, who are typically snarky and emotional messes... like normal teenage girls. She's very blunt, and her humor is very dry, and since she's also got about 54 extra years for her mind to grow up, she's very mature and calm. Don't be fooled, though. Now that she's also a firebender (though only when human), she can get quite temperamental.**

 **Reviews are always welcome! Say anything! Say something (I'm giving up on you... Okay, I had to).**

 **Until next time, Wild Cat 214, out! *flies away with Aide***


	3. II: Glimmer of Hope

_**Chapter 2: Glimmer of Hope**_

 **Author's Notes: Sorry about the late update. I got caught up in other stories. But I'm back with a new chapter, so please don't be too upset.**

 **Disclaimer: A:TLA is not mine. I only wish it was.**

 _Italics – truespeak/flashbacks (truespeak is_ plain _then)_

* * *

 _ **Aide's POV**_

That day started like every other for the past three years. I got up, used a small amount of water from the basin to clean myself off (I absolutely refused to lick myself, like real rabbit-cats did), and left the room I shared with Zuko. When I got up on deck, I could see Lord Iroh was already awake and having a cup of tea, so I padded over silently and joined him.

" _Lovely day,_ " I said conversationally. It was cold, and icebergs and ocean surrounded us.

Lord Iroh chuckled as he poured me my own small cup of tea. One sniff told me it was jasmine, steaming invitingly, and I lapped it up slowly.

"Indeed. Yet another fine day to be spent on the seas. Don't you think so, Aide?" he replied drily. I snickered silently and looked at him.

Lord Iroh was the only other person, besides Lady Ursa, who knew I was a shapeshifting firebender and that I had feelings for the heir to the Fire Nation's throne. He had accepted this a long time ago, and had taken up training me to be a better firebender than I used to be. Let's just say that, four years ago, I could barely make a small fire on the tip of my finger. After secret lessons, when everyone was asleep, I was much improved. It still took a lot more energy than other things, like using my Spirit Mark, so I usually kept firebending as a last resort. What can I say? I prefer to have as much energy as possible.

" _If it weren't for that ancestor of yours, we could all be sleeping peacefully in the Fire Nation right now,_ " I grumbled, fluffing out my wings and fur to keep in as much heat as possible. Sadly, being a firebender as a human did not mean I could firebend in my spirit form, so I lost the warmth that naturally filled my body as a human, and I had to make to with what I had.

Iroh sighed.

"True, true. But if it weren't for my ancestor, I doubt we would be speaking right now. I would miss your company if that were the case," he replied warmly. I rolled my eyes and lapped up more of my tea.

It wasn't long before Zuko came up on deck, dressed in his usual Fire Nation clothing and with what remained of his hair tied back in a ponytail. It really was a shame he had shaved off most of it. He looked better with a full head of hair. Granted, most people did, but this prince was not one of the people that could pull off the shaved-bald look.

" _Morning, Sparky,_ " I greeted him, making sure Iroh could also hear me. The old man shook his head in silent amusement, even as the younger man sent a glare my way.

"Don't call me that," he growled, just before walking past and taking up his usual spot at the prow of the ship. I chuckled silently, dipped my head in thanks to Iroh for the tea, and flew over to him, taking up my spot on his left shoulder.

" _So, where shall we search today? By that iceberg, perhaps? Or near tiger-seal territory? I have such fond memories of our last search there,_ " I said drily, flicking my tail against his back. He shot me a look from the corner of his eye and looked forward again.

"Aide, are you going to help me or not? I thought that was why you came with us," Zuko said irritably. I bumped my head against the side of his face, noticing that he still flinched slightly when I touched his scar. Deep within, I could still sense the emotional pain that came with it, and again, the affectionate part of me that Grandpa swore I got from my mother rose up. For a brief, uncontrollable moment, I wanted to do whatever it took to make that pain go away, and then the sensible part of me quelled it. I had to find the Avatar and get him to stop this blasted war. I could worry about helping Zuko recover from the trauma his father had inflicted upon him later.

" _You know I want to find the Avatar as much as you do, Sparky,_ " I replied, adding silently, 'Though for a different reason entirely.'

"Then shut up and help me look. Your eyes are better than mine," he barked.

"Prince Zuko, you should not treat Aide this way. She has kindly agreed, out of the goodness of her heart, to help you in your mission," Iroh chided, sipping more of his tea. I shrugged.

" _It's okay, Lord Iroh. Besides, he_ did _compliment me. That has to count for_ something _,_ " came my sardonic remark from the scarred prince's shoulder. " _And I'll get even. I always do._ "

The old man laughed loudly, making Zuko turn around.

"I don't see what's so funny, Uncle. Aide always puts ice in my bed, or spider-snakes, or something far worse than anything I've ever done to her," he grumbled. I pressed one of my tiny, round feet to his face.

" _I'm just punishing you for not treating me like the lady I am,_ " I countered in a mock-hurt tone. He sighed heavily and turned back, ignoring the chuckles from me and his uncle. While he searched the ice and water, I checked the skies, admiring the aurora australis high above. The Southern Lights were always so pretty, even though they could be hiding the Avatar.

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person: Zuko**_

It was several hours later when the shaft of light rose up from somewhere in the ice ahead of the ship. Aide and Zuko were the first to notice it, the former stiffening in shock, the latter eyeing it gleefully.

"Finally..." the young prince muttered, half in relief, even as it faded away. He turned to look at Iroh, who had his legs crossed while he drank tea and played a game with tiles featuring the symbols of the four nations.

"Uncle, do you realize what this means?" Zuko said eagerly. The old man sitting at the low table looked up from his tile game.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh replied sadly. Aide snickered in his head and flicked an ear, and she playfully added, " _I won't get to take a nap?_ "

He ignored them both and answered his own question. "It means my search – it's about to come to an end."

Iroh groaned, and Aide simply flopped, letting her body hang limply across his shoulder.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" the young prince insisted. His uncle was still doubtful.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" the older man offered kindly. That was when his temper, already bubbling beneath the surface, exploded.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar," he snapped angrily, whirling to face his uncle with fire flaring out from his outstretched hands. Aide scoffed silently.

" _I beg to differ. Please keep in mind that you have a passenger, Prince Zuko,_ " she murmured drily, though her position on his shoulder was now precarious. Zuko sighed and calmed down a bit.

"...Sorry. Helmsman, head a course for the light!" he commanded, turning yet again to look ahead of the ship. The winged rabbit-cat on his shoulder huffed out a quiet breath and righted herself, getting back to a sitting position on his shoulder, but not without gently flicking her tail across his back. He was grateful that both she and his uncle had come with him, though at times they seemed to have joined forces to make his life difficult. Still, it was nice, having Iroh and Aide along. At least he would never be bored.

Frustrated, annoyed, and driven up the wall, but never bored.

 _ **Aide's POV**_

The irritation coming off of Zuko in waves pleased me. It meant that I had succeeded in getting under his skin, and that I had at least _some_ sort of effect on him. For now, that was the best I could hope for.

'If only I could tell him,' I mused wistfully. Maybe, if things were different, I could have revealed what I was to Zuko. It would have been more than a little weird – I mean, I was there when he was born and had helped raise him – but at least I could have pretended to be a normal girl. But with this voyage had come a choice. Reveal what I was and risk losing Zuko, or pretend to just be a very rare and unusual animal and stay by his side. My heart wouldn't let me choose the former, so I had to go with the latter.

There was no middle choice that allowed me to do both.

And, of course, there was the matter of Mai to consider, but neither of us had seen her in three years. Though she was bland and emotionless on the outside, I couldn't help but sense all the feelings she kept bottled up. That sort of emotional pressure is hard to miss when you're like me. Even after sixteen years of being mortal, I could still feel the emotions of other people pretty well. This also meant that, if Zuko was right, and that wave of chi that had washed over me when the pillar of light appeared wasn't just wishful thinking, then the Avatar had just revealed he was alive.

'Maybe I can use that...' I realized. Concentrating all I had in me, I began feeling out within the truespeak field, passing all the minds of animals and humans that did not have the powerful feel the Avatar should possess. If the rumors were true, then he was the link between the Spirit and Mortal Worlds, and since I still had a slight connection to the first world, that might help me find him in the second one.

" _Avatar? Are you there?_ " I sent out hesitantly. I probed some more, taking High Spirits knew how long to search the entire South Pole, and then it happened. I found the mind of the Avatar.

" _Avatar? Is that you? Are you alive?_ "

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person: Aang**_

"Okay, first time fliers, hold on tight! Appa, yip-yip!" the young airbender said cheerily, shaking the reins attached to the horns of the sky bison. Appa rumbled deeply and flapped his huge, flat tail, leaping into the air. They hovered for a few moments, the giant animal's six legs spread wide, then fell into the ocean with a splash.

"Come on, Appa. Yip-yip," Aang tried again, giving the reins another shake. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Wow. That was truly amazing," he said sarcastically. Aang didn't really catch the tone and shrugged.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see," the bald boy said brightly, moving his hand in a motion similar to how they would fly. As he moved, his eyes eventually came to rest on Katara, and a dreamy smile spread across his face. The young Water Tribe girl looked back at him bemusedly.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked curiously. Aang blushed a little.

"Oh... I was smiling?" he asked sheepishly. Sokka groaned in disgust behind them, not pleased with the way this encounter was going. As they floated, Appa slapped his tail against the water, probably trying to get into the air and out of the freezing liquid.

Aang had turned back to help steer when he felt the tickle in the back of his mind.

" _Avatar?...that you?...alive?_ "

He squirmed in discomfort, glancing around tentatively. That hadn't been Katara or Sokka, his new friends, and it definitely wasn't Appa. Only he and the sky bison knew he was the Avatar. So who had that voice belonged to? And how did they know who he was?

The bald monk shook his head clear. Well, it didn't matter. It had probably been his imagination.

Yes, just his imagination...

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person: Iroh**_

Hours had passed since the light beam had appeared and dissipated, and Zuko had moved up to the spotting deck just off the bridge, high above the foredeck. Aide had briefly left his shoulder to take his uncle up on the offer of tea, but when she was done, she had returned to survey the area, her white eyes somehow appearing distant. As for Iroh, he soon approached from behind.

"I'm going to bed now," the older man said, making a hugely exaggerated yawn. Aide chuckled silently from her spot on his shoulder, her tail slowly swinging from side to side. When his nephew didn't reply, he continued on in this vein. "Yep, a man needs his rest, and so does a winged rabbit-cat. Prince Zuko, Aide, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over," Zuko replied coldly. Aide gave him a concerned glance and tilted to the side, pressing against him soothingly. Iroh noticed, but said nothing. It was not his place to tell either of them how to act. Besides, if he did scold the winged rabbit-cat, it would seem odd and suspicious to the rest of the crew. In their eyes, she was simply doing what pets did: comforting their owners. The action didn't have any other meanings to them.

Besides, Zuko didn't seem to mind, and it made Aide happy. That was good enough for him.

" _He has a point, Prince Zuko. If you aren't well-rested, then what happens when you do find the Avatar? He may be over a hundred years old, but he's also probably a master of the elements. No offense, but you would stand no chance if you don't get some rest, Sparky,_ " Aide agreed bluntly. This comment was enough to get through his stubbornness.

"And you think you could handle the Avatar, Aide? A little animal like you against a powerful bender like him?" the scarred prince countered heatedly. The winged rabbit-cat grunted irritably.

" _I'd stand a better chance against him than you would, that's for sure,_ " she shot back, a grouchy expression on her face, just before flying down to the deck and the stairs leading into the ship. Iroh sighed and walked up to stand beside his nephew.

"You really should treat Aide better, Prince Zuko. Are you so blinded by your honor that you cannot see she is only trying to help you?" the former Fire Nation general sighed grumpily. The prince snorted.

"Aide, helping me? She hasn't done anything to help me find the Avatar," he retorted angrily. His uncle sighed again.

"True, she hasn't helped with the search, but she has stayed where others would have already left. If nothing else, she is loyal to you. Aide hasn't helped you find the Avatar because she does not want to see you hurt. Nor do I," Iroh said gently, putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder. The scarred prince shook it off and stomped away.

"That doesn't matter. Finding the Avatar and getting back my honor does," he replied, more stubborn than a mule-boar when it came to his quest.

 _ **Aide's POV**_

I padded down the halls of the ship huffily, passing by the crew members that watched me impassively or just ignored me. Three years at sea with the same people tends to make them familiar with one another, and that includes me.

So what if Zuko was more concerned with his honor than staying healthy? It's not like it mattered to me!

When I got to our room and pushed open the door, I stopped in the doorway and let my head droop towards the floor. Okay, that was a lie. I never should have tried lying to myself. Grandpa would probably laugh if he saw me do that, then start a lesson on how I, of all spirits, should never tell myself a lie. Jab would just snicker and tell me to shut up and do what my heart told me to do.

I missed them so much. Even after sixteen years, I could still feel the pain and sorrow of leaving them like it had happened only yesterday.

What would they do, if they were in my place? Grandpa would tell me to hurry up and reveal what I was to Zuko, then encourage me to admit how I felt to him. Jab... Jab would just say I needed to be honest with everyone, including Sparky.

So how did I feel? I loved Zuko, and I didn't want him to get hurt in this foolish mission, but I also felt upset at the fact that he cared more about his "honor" than anything else, even himself. I wanted to tell him what I was and how I felt, but I was also worried that he would feel betrayed and tell me to leave forever. I wanted to find the Avatar, but not to help Zuko regain his honor by capturing him; I wanted to find him so he could stop this war and give Zuko back his home and his honor. Not that it would matter, since I could tell how Fire Lord Ozai felt about his children, but it would make Zuko feel better. Normally, I don't hate people, since it's just a waste of my energy, but Ozai and Azula are the exceptions to that rule. That was another emotion, hatred for the rest of Zuko's family. All of them churned together inside, like Ruffberg's mystery stew.

In other words, I felt conflicted. But that wasn't new to me. It happened a lot lately, now that I was mortal. Why couldn't mortals just have clear and concise feelings, like I used to have?

One feeling stood out among them all, however. I would do what it took to protect the Avatar, even if it meant betraying Zuko. Honor was an outdated concept where I came from. You didn't do what was honorable. You did what was right. And doing the right thing meant I needed to find the Avatar before Sparky did...

With that resolve in mind, I hurried over to my cushion and grabbed the tiny bag beside it, setting it near the door surreptitiously. Knowing the Mini glyph was a very useful skill now, especially when I needed to carry around my clothing. It made it easier for me to get around with the things I needed as a human. And High Spirits knew I would need it.

I had to find the Avatar. I had touched his mind earlier, so I knew he was alive, and I knew I needed to find him soon. If Zuko found him first and somehow managed to capture him, the whole world was doomed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Poor Aide. It's not easy caring about a certain honor-and-Avatar-obsessed prince, especially when you're like her. But she'll pull through. She's been through worse. Like turning mortal :D**

 **Anyways, reviews are always welcome, and I'll do my best to reply to them!**

 **Wild Cat 214, out!**


	4. III: Meeting Mako

_**Chapter 3: Meeting Mako**_

 **Author's Notes: Wow, only four chapters in, and this story already has 13 favorites and 15 follows. I guess you guys like** ** _Fallen From Grace_** **:D Thanks!**

 **Reviews:**

 **tokyoghoul234 – I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Disclaimer: A:TLA is not mine. I just wish I was in that world.**

 _Italics – truespeak/flashbacks (truespeak is_ plain _then)_

* * *

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person: Zuko**_

The young prince came out onto the deck of the ship and saw his uncle drinking tea by himself. That was odd. Aide hadn't been on her cushion when he woke up, which was normal, but she wasn't with Iroh? Where was she?

"Uncle, where's Aide?" he asked bemusedly. The old man looked up at him in confusion.

"I thought she was just sleeping in," Iroh replied. The two looked at each other silently, and then Zuko looked out at the ocean.

"That idiot. Where could she be?" he growled. Only the sound of waves washing against the metal hull and the sun rising in the east answered him.

 _ **Aide's POV**_

I had taken my bag and flown away from the ship, towards where the light had originated. It was unlikely that the Avatar was still there, but I could still check there for some clue. That was where I found the strange iceberg. It looked like it had a crater in it, only there was nothing that could have made it. The ice was completely empty, except for one thing that no human would ever find.

The traces of spirit energy.

All living things, and even some places, bear spirit energy or chi. It is the connection to the Spirit World that everything has, and one of the few things that my birth realm and my current realm had in common. Spirits, especially my kind, can sense spirit energy, as can some animals. This was how I was able to feel the wave of chi unleashed when the pillar of light appeared. It was also how I was able to find this iceberg, and the immense traces of spirit energy. I knew there were no major spirits in the South Pole, seeing as I had been here before, so considering I had been able to use truespeak to communicate with the Avatar briefly, it could only have been him here.

That was good. If he was no longer here, then even if Zuko's ship got here, the Avatar would be safe. But now I needed to find him and warn him, even if it meant revealing what I was to him. The entire world was at stake. I needed to push down the human side of me and focus on my spirit side; it was the only way I could do this to Zuko, because otherwise I'd never be able to help the Avatar.

I concentrated some more, tracking the residue of the Avatar's spectacular reappearance, and began flying in the direction they had gone, skimming over the icy water. That was slightly strange. If the Avatar was an airbender, like he was supposed to be, then why was he sticking to the water?

A silent gasp sucked in some of the frigid air. Of course! He was trying to throw people off his scent and make it seem like he wasn't really an airbender! After all, they had all been killed a hundred years ago. It made sense he would hide that part of him.

* * *

When I finally tracked his spirit energy to a Fire Navy ship locked in ice, I sighed exasperatedly. I had gone on a wild goose-duck chase all over the South Pole, following the spiritual spoor of the Avatar, and this is where he had gone? To an abandoned, old Fire Navy ship that was most likely booby-trapped? For a man over a hundred years old, he sure wasn't showing much wisdom.

But this is where he had gone, and still was, I gathered. There were no footprints leading away except for those of a pair of otter-penguins, so he was still inside. And the Avatar had someone with him, too. Well, I would live if yet one more person learned what I was. It was probably someone from the Southern Water Tribe, and they had been so weakened by the raids over the years that it was unlikely they would try and use me to win the war.

With the hope that I could still get to the Avatar before anything bad happened, I used the Grow glyph to return my bag and its contents to their original sizes, pulled out the clothing, and took a deep breath. I had never shifted into a human in frozen weather, but hey, there's always a first time for everything. Including using my other name.

* * *

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person: Aang**_

He hadn't meant to set off that flare. He just wanted to explore the abandoned Fire Navy ship with his new friend. Now, there was probably going to be a heap of trouble in store for them when they got back.

"Uh oh," Aang muttered, staring out the window with Katara as the flare rose higher and higher, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. When it reached the very top of its ascent, it exploded in a shower of sparks and bright light, attracting the attention of anyone within a hundred miles. That could not be good.

The young airbender looked around the bridge, noticing a hole in the ceiling. He dragged the young, female waterbender with him to stand underneath it and scooped her up in his arms.

"Hold on tight!" he shouted just before he jumped out of the hole and onto the snow covered roof of the bridge. The two of them hopped down with huge leaps, soon reaching the ice. Aang kept hold of Katara's hand as they dashed back towards the village.

* * *

About halfway there, they heard a young woman call out for them to stop. Both turned warily to see a Fire Nation girl running after them, though her clothes were slightly different from normal Fire Nation fashions. Katara backed away slowly, but when the young woman held up her hands to show she meant them no harm as she got closer, Aang decided to give her a chance.

" _Oh, thank the High Spirits I found you! You need to get out of here!_ " she exclaimed worriedly. Something was off about her, though, and it took him a moment to realize what. Though she had spoken and air had left her mouth in small clouds of condensation, they had no voice to them. It was simply her breathing out while mouthing words.

It wasn't just her speech that was weird. Her eyes weren't the normal gold or amber of the Fire Nation's natives. They were pale and colorless, with only a narrow ring of black around the edges to show she had an iris. On her body was a shawl of some sort, though the front and back were sewn together from the bottom about halfway for armholes, and it draped around her upper arms instead of shoulders. Black straps peeked out from under the shawl as they went over her shoulders, part of what looked like a mostly black ensemble. Baggy black pants were tucked into dark leather boots with pointed toes, with a wide red sash wrapped around her waist to hold it against her securely. Red and black wristbands hung loosely from her wrists. Her long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail with a fluttery strip of red cloth, leaving only her long black bangs to frame her face. On her forehead was a faint birthmark that looked somewhat like Aang's tattoos, except it was only on the center of the area and did not extend into her hairline. She seemed very odd, especially since she had a look of general calm on her face.

"Who are you?" Katara asked suspiciously from her spot a short distance behind the airbender boy. "What do you want?"

The young woman bowed low to both of them. " _My name is Aide Lagarian, though please call me Mako right now. I am a firebender, and I am here to warn you that a Fire Navy ship is coming for you._ "

Aang cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Why do you want us to call you Mako? I thought you said your name was Aide," he replied bemusedly. The girl straightened and gave them a sheepish smile.

" _There is someone on that ship who I would prefer not know my name is Aide. Besides, Mako is the name I take in this form. It makes it easier to keep track of things,_ " Aide replied with a calmness that was slightly odd. Who was that serene after delivering such troubling news?

 _ **Aide's POV**_

I smiled reassuringly at the Avatar and the waterbender girl with him – I knew what she was by the feeling around her spirit energy. All benders have a slightly different feel to their emotions and chi, and since she was Water Tribe, I simply put two and two together. Though it would be lying to say I was shocked to see how young the Avatar appeared to be, his spirit energy didn't lie. This boy with the arrow tattoos was definitely the Avatar.

"So, uh, Mako, what makes you so sure a ship is coming?" the girl asked. I shrugged.

" _Oh, just put it down to my once being a passenger on that ship. Don't get me wrong, I have no intention of betraying you. I harbor no loyalties to the Fire Lord or the Fire Nation,_ " came my casual reply. I looked back toward where I though Zuko and his ship might be by now. " _Though I would recommend escaping before the ship arrives. I doubt the person I mentioned would take kindly to finding us here._ "

The Water Tribe girl gasped when I said this, and the Avatar looked back at me seriously.

"Then come on! We need to get back to the village to warn them," he said, grabbing the wrist of the girl and then my own. The boy began running with us, using what was probably airbending to propel us all along faster. Feelings of joy and guilt rose up within me. Joy because I was here to help the Avatar get away and save the world. Guilt because in doing so, I was betraying Zuko.

'It's for his own good,' I told myself mentally. But part of me knew that was a lie, at least to me. My betrayal of Zuko wasn't because I wanted to help him. It was because I wanted to stop him from making a huge mistake that would spell doom for the world. In the end, it might help him, but along the way, all my actions would do was hurt him.

'High Spirits, why does my punishment have to be so complex?' I railed silently, letting the wind of our movement across the ice carry away the faint tears rising up.

* * *

When we were no more than about thirty yards away, Aang slowed down, and the three of us walked toward the dilapidated village the rest of the way. Children ran forward to gather around him, cheering at his return. Most of them looked at me with curiosity and suspicion, but I simply bowed slightly whenever one stared too long.

I wasn't very surprised when, upon our arrival in the small village, a spear was pointed straight at me. It would have been a little unfair to break it with my Spirit Mark, so instead I just put up with it. The guy who was pointing the spear, a teenage boy probably a few years younger than me, was definitely not happy with my sudden appearance.

"I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare, and now you've brought one of them back to destroy us all!" the guy shouted. A small, wordless scoff came from the back of my throat.

" _I admit that I am a firebender and that I come from the Fire Nation, but I have no intention of harming this village or anyone in it,_ " I said frankly, gently brushing the spear away from me. High Spirits, I was glad Lady Ursa had taught me how to sync my words with my lips so that I appeared to be actually talking. I doubted this guy would have taken kindly to being communicated with in truespeak.

"You led them straight to us!" the boy replied irately. The girl shook her head.

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident," she explained. The Avatar nodded.

"Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and, well... we boobied right into it. Besides, uh, _Mako_ came to warn us that a Fire Navy ship was coming. Why would she do that if she wanted to destroy you?" Aang added, glancing at me curiously when he said my name. I nodded imperceptibly and looked back. Better if this village knew me by that name, since I was probably going to have to fight as a human pretty soon.

"Because she's trying to earn our trust so it'll be easier to stab us in the back!" the young Water Tribe boy countered, paranoia rolling off of him. I rolled my eyes and rested my arms against my stomach. Wow. This was what he thought I would do? Simply pathetic.

An old woman nearby shook her head in disappointment, looking sternly at the girl with the Avatar.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. If what this young woman claims is true, we are all in danger," she said grimly. Aang looked stricken.

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there," he protested, his face becoming downcast. "It's my fault."

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemies!" the guy ordered, and the kids reluctantly walked towards him and the old woman. "The foreigners are banned from our village!" This seemed to upset Katara, because she put her hands on her hips and glared at him, replying angrily, "Sokka, you're making a mistake."

"No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like them!" the boy, whose name was apparently Sokka, replied, vehemently gesturing to Aang and myself.

"Aang is not our enemy, and neither is Mako!" she protested, motioning to us with her gloved hands. "Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun."

The implications of this statement seemed to elude Sokka. "Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!"

"You should try it some time." Aang smiled at him with an earnest, honest look on his face, and I folded my arms across my chest, raising one eyebrow in a baleful glare at the Water Tribe boy.

" _Clearly, you know nothing of actually fighting firebenders. They are a very grim lot. Well, most of them,_ " I added calmly, allowing for Lord Iroh in that additional statement. Aang's suggestion and my snide remark didn't help our case, and he angrily pointed his spear at us again.

"Get out of our village. Now!" Sokka ordered. I was briefly tempted to take his weapon out of his hands and snap it across my thigh, but I doubt that would end well. Both for my poor leg and for my relations with this village and its sole guardian.

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this," Katara pleaded, trying one last time to save, maybe not me, but certainly Aang from permanent exile. The old woman shook her head slowly, giving the young waterbender a very disappointed frown.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender and this firebender leave." Her grim, disapproving words seemed to be the last straw for Katara, because she scowled angrily and declared, "Then I'm banished, too! C'mon, Aang, let's go!"

With that, she turned on her heel, took Aang by the shoulder, and began walking towards the large, furry animal that waited outside the village, pushing the Avatar along with her. I followed in the young woman's wake, curious as to what this creature was. It had six legs, each tipped with feet bearing three toes, and two magnificent horns stuck out of the sides of its head and challenged the sky. Its big eyes regarded me curiously as I approached, and for a moment, I felt a wave of curiosity and concern from the beast. It seemed that, whatever this creature was, it could feel that I was different from the other humans.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka asked in incredulous confusion from behind us, when we were but a short distance from the furry animal.

"To find a waterbender! Aang's taking me to the North Pole!" Katara declared. Aang seemed bemused at this, then brightened for some reason.

"I am? Great!" he said cheerfully.

"Katara!"

The cry from her brother stopped the young woman in her tracks, so she could listen to what he had to say. I could feel the indecision beginning to rise up in her, and simply walked past to stand with the Avatar. This was her choice. Leave, or stay.

"Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" Doubt joined the indecision, now, and it wasn't too hard to guess what would happen next. I just wasn't expecting Aang to be the push she needed.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family," he said gently, making up her mind for her. The airbender walked towards the furry animal, and I walked with him. Katara watched him go with a sort of resigned sadness.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" she asked softly. He nodded. "Thanks for penguin sledding with me."

"Where will you go?" He put a hand on the beast's head.

"Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders." Aang thought for a moment. "Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that."

I stepped forward, dipping my head. I knew I couldn't stay here to be discovered by Zuko and Iroh. I needed to stay with the Avatar. I might be his only chance of staying free in this world.

" _If it is all right with you, A-Aang,_ " I began, stopping myself before I said Avatar and revealed what he was to these people, " _I will go with you. I have always wanted to see the Air Temples for myself ever since I first heard of their splendor._ "

He nodded, smiling weakly. "It's okay, Mako. You can come with. Besides, Appa and I would get pretty lonely without someone else along." The Avatar propelled us both onto the beast, who must have been the Appa he meant, and I settled into a sitting position with my legs tucked beneath me in the saddle while he sat on the head, holding the reins attached to Appa's horns.

"It was nice meeting everyone," he said forlornly. Sokka looked at the beast derisively. "Let's see your bison fly now, air boy."

"Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip-yip!" The bison let out a deep rumble that echoed in my chest cavity and got to his feet, but he didn't fly. Perhaps this was the reason why he had taken the water route. Now I felt somewhat stupid for my earlier assumption.

"Yeah, I thought so," Sokka said smugly. I narrowed my eyes and considered throwing a few embers his way, then decided against it. Anger at his rude comment would not get me anywhere. I needed to keep a level head, like I had back home. Feeling emotions was okay, but I couldn't let them dictate my actions. That would go against everything I had learned from Grandpa, an emotion-based spirit like I had once been, like my mother had been.

"Aang! Don't go! We'll miss you!" a girl cried out, running forward to stand by Katara. Tears glittered in her eyes from the sunlight, and sadness came toward me in a small wave, matching her own personal size. He looked back at her sadly.

"I'll miss you, too." Aang looked at Katara then. Conflicting emotions came off both of them, and for a moment I worried I might be sick. My human body wasn't used to so many feelings at once, so at times I became nauseous when I felt too many emotions. I forced down the bile and let them have their moment, trying to think of emptiness and other things to get my body back under control.

Aang turned away wordlessly and flicked the reins.

"Come on, boy." Appa walked away, taking me and Aang with him. I kept my eyes on the sky, giving the boy some alone time to get over the emotions battling within him. When we weren't that far from the village, I heard a familiar, annoying voice in the background.

"All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!"

'Fight, Sokka, and you will fail. Zuko has been training for the past few years for this exact moment, while you could be taken down by a spirit that has just undergone parturition,' I thought grimly. There was a pause, and then he shouted something else.

"And no potty breaks!"

I chuckled quietly, not wishing to disturb Aang in his silence. That pause must have been one of the children saying he needed to use the bathroom. How humorous that Sokka felt he needed to add that to his original commands. If only they stood a chance. Katara would need to hide what she was. The stories of what happened to the waterbenders the Fire Nation captured were not pretty, and she seemed to be a good person. I didn't want that to happen to her. Hopefully, I had reached them in time with my warning, and they could make some preparations before Zuko arrived.

Hopefully...

* * *

 **Author's Notes: For those of you wondering where Aide came up with the name Mako, I will have her reveal the source after they leave the South Pole. So now you guys have something to look forward to! Yay!**

 **As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

 **Love ya! Wild Cat 214, out!**


End file.
